Episode 4750 (22 November 2013)
Synopsis Kat finds Alfie on her doorstep with Tommy; she sends him off to get ready for his stag do, wishing him luck for tomorrow. Ronnie sees the exchange and smiles at Kat. Ian refuses to let Alfie cancel his stag do. Shirley’s suspicion that Phil’s up to something is confirmed when Aunt Sal arrives in time for Roxy’s hen do. Then hens gather in R&R. Aunt Sal tells Ronnie she’s proud of her. Instead of a stripper, Ronnie’s hired a palm reader, Rhoda. The hens are underwhelmed but Tina insists on having the first reading. Discovering that Roxy’s marrying Alfie and doesn’t have Ronnie’s blessing, Aunt Sal tells Ronnie it’s down to her to put a stop to it. However, Shirley thinks Roxy’s getting married whether Ronnie likes it or not and Ronnie should try harder. Ronnie dances with Roxy. At the Vic, the stags are unenthusiastic about the games Ian’s prepared. Alfie starts drinking shots and makes the stags raise their glasses to Michael. Max arrives, he’s awkward about Alice but Alfie invites him to stay for a drink. Billy asks how Alfie feels about becoming a Mitchell and Phil instructs him not to screw it up. At No.23, Bianca and Kat discuss Alfie over a bottle of wine. Bianca still thinks there’s hope for Kat and Alfie but Kat insists she blew it - they’re over and it’s time for her to look to the future. Back at the Vic, the stags talk about exes. Ian can tell something’s up with Alfie but Alfie covers and heads out for some air. At R&R, Rhoda reads Roxy’s palm and the hens start talking about Alfie and the danger Kat living nearby might pose. Roxy defends Alfie but Ronnie doesn’t back her up. Aunt Sal announces the women of their family are cursed when it comes to men. Roxy demands to know what Ronnie really thinks. Ronnie tells her Alfie still loves Kat and the only one who can’t see it is Roxy. Later, Roxy find Ronnie outside. Ronnie doesn’t want to argue while Roxy’s drunk but Roxy tells her to stay away from the church and away from her. A drunken Alfie watches Bianca leaving No.23 then knocks on the door. Kat makes him coffee. Alfie tells Kat he wants her at the wedding and won’t do it if she’s not there. Then, insisting he’ll always be her Alfie, Alfie kisses Kat. Kat eventually pushes him away - she’s hurt enough people and isn’t like that anymore. Kat tells Alfie to go. Alfie finds Roxy sitting outside the Vic. He comforts her when she reveals Ronnie’s not coming to the wedding. Kat rushes round to the Butchers’ and tells Bianca she’s messed up and is leaving. At the hen do, Denise and Shirley speculate about the ‘northern bloke’ and Denise is embarrassed when Sadie reveals he’s her husband. Lauren decides not to join the hen party when she realises Sadie’s there. Jake introduces himself to Alfie at the stag do. There, Jake meets Max and realises he’s Lauren’s dad. Kirsty’s moved back to the B&B, Lauren and Abi find her in the launderette and return her belongings. Kirsty assures the girls she and Max will make up but is clearly devastated. Later, drunk, Kirsty joins the stags and tries to persuade Max to give it another go. He’s not interested but gives her some money to buy some food and sober up. David’s surprised when Terry admits he usually spends Christmas with his ex-wife. Bianca’s happy that Terry and David seem to be getting on. Credits Category:2013 Episodes Category:Episode Category:Available to Buy